


Somebody To Love

by orphan_account



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 2





	Somebody To Love

电次醒了，躺了一会儿眼泪就流出来。  
哎，哎。早川秋抱着胳膊，坐在一边不耐烦地踢了踢病床，发出乓啷的响，他说，就算你哭我也还是要骂你的。  
凭什么啊！电次喊道，抬手抹了一把眼泪，发觉身体恢复得差不多了，接着又发现早川秋连衣服也没给他换过，破破烂烂的沾了血，过了一天一夜粘在皮肉上撕不下来，他兀自奋斗一分钟，最终放弃了，仰面朝天失落地说，你这个人真的很冷酷。  
早川秋认为电次的指控毫无道理，他秉承着同居人的好心把烂泥似的人扛回来，不计前嫌不说，照看到现在已经算圣光普照，这样都被称为冷酷，那他真想见识一下什么叫做热心肠。  
再回神，电次坐起身，向他伸直头颅，说，来吧。  
早川秋半睁着眼看他，问，干吗？  
电次说，来骂我，快把我从浑浑噩噩的地狱里骂醒。  
早川秋从一开始就觉得，电次很烦，住进他家后显得格外烦，加进一个帕瓦，他的生活便永无宁日。有规律的日常被打破，离正确轨道越来越远，夜里跑两次厕所也要被嘲笑尿频尿急，笑声又聒噪又难听，早川秋就此厌恶起同居生活——想到这里，他打了电次一巴掌，极其清脆响亮，在静谧的病房里掷地有声。电次呆愣愣的模样十分傻，他有些后悔，自己下手是否太重？  
尔后听见电次说，谢谢。  
他说，你有病？  
电次躺回去，说对啊不然我怎么睡医院。  
话说回来，电次完全是自找的。不要随意跟陌生人走的道理三岁小孩都牢记于心，只有电次一而再被漂亮的脸蛋蛊惑，丢掉胳膊脑袋也当家常便饭，因为非常人，所以做什么都不考虑后果，这就是早川秋想骂人的原因。但，他又为什么哭？比起责骂，早川秋更想搞清楚这个，于是他开口问。  
电次回答，烟火大会太好看了，亲嘴太痛了，干，真的好痛，再也不想和人亲嘴了……  
早川秋为自己的好奇心感到不齿，他说，那你就不要像个笨蛋一样被骗  
电次说，可是那种感觉真的很像高中生谈恋爱啊，你这职场精英人士能明白吗。  
电次没有上过学，高中生恋爱想都没法想，到底谁告诉他谈恋爱要看烟火大会，还是刚好烟火在他身边升起，他理所当然把那些震耳的响声当作跃动的心跳，凭借这样的错觉产生了恋爱幻象，早川秋又觉得他很可怜。  
电次看了他一眼，说，哎……你不会在可怜我吧，千万不要，毕竟你没和可爱女生接过吻。  
早川秋说，呵呵。  
他们回到公寓，电次说我饿死了赶紧煮点什么来吃，打开冰箱，里头空空如也，只剩下一罐零度可乐，电次露出痛苦的表情，捶地哀嚎，帕瓦！你个恶毒女人！为什么剩的偏偏是零度可乐啊！  
早川秋拉开易拉环，撇嘴道，不都是可乐么。  
电次看着他喝下一口，再流露出微妙的神色，由悲转喜，撑着膝盖哈哈大笑，你看，根本不一样对不对。他伸手夺过可乐，猛地灌进嘴巴，咽下后发出干呕的声音，评价道，啊，果然难喝。  
早川秋舔了舔上颚，甜味像一层薄膜残留在口腔里。他不知如何是好，只因他此刻想到姬野接过他买的饮料，用嫌弃的口吻说，秋，秋君——不要再买零度可乐了甜味剂就是这个时代最大的谎言你知不知道——  
他们到最后也没开灯，坐在满是灰尘的地板上，用冰凉的可乐浇灌脆弱的胃……和脆弱的心。


End file.
